life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Train
The Train is an explorable location in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Episode One - "Awake" Rachel Amber leads Chloe Price to jump on a train wagon, which drives them to the Overlook. Rachel doesn't reveal where they are going and plays the Two Truths and a Lie game with Chloe. Later, Rachel asks Chloe to jump out of the train, which Chloe has the option to follow or deny. If Chloe denies jumping, Rachel teases her and subsequently grabs her arm while jumping. Optional Graffiti Chloe can add to a series of graffitied quotes on a wall after moving the crate out of the way as an optional graffiti. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * *She can sit on the crate. (required) *She can talk to Rachel. (required) Trivia * When Chloe is looking for a crate to sit and Chloe observes a cargo box that can be found at the corner of the train, she says, "I feel pretty confident there's going to be a dead body in here," possibly referencing to the . In Hitman, a notorious, recurring theme is the ability to hide bodies most notably in cargo boxes. The series was originally published by Eidos Interactive back in 2000 but as of 2009 was purchased by Square Enix. * On one of the crates, Chloe can find the book by . * One graffti says "Aurora Creek". Arcadia Bay was originally meant to be called "Aurora Creek" before writer Christian Divine suggested "Arcadia". * Another graffiti says "Unity", which is possible a reference to the engine Deck Nine Games used for developing Before the Storm. * The symbols on the train's are Hoboglyphs.Reddit post by /u/no_for_realsReddit post by /u/PanglooReddit post by /u/Henshinyo The meaning might be that the writer or spot is not safe. * The symbols on the train's wall that Chloe is wondering about when she looks at are the same kind of symbols that can be found in Chloe's truck in Life is Strange. (...) * At the train's walls, there are several quotes: ** "I see humans but no humanity" is a famous quote by . ** "Everybody is somebody but no one wants to be themselves" is a reference to the song "Who Cares?" by . ** "All my idols are dead!" might be a reference to the song "All My Idols Are Dead" by . ** "Sorrow will have an end!" might be a reference to 1929 song "Trouble Will Soon Be Over" by . * There is a symbol on the train's walls which closely resembles the insignia from the petroglyph on the wall of Owl Cave in . * When Chloe tells Rachel that she loves science, she says that she thinks that "Neil deGrasse Tyson is the shit". is an American astrophysicist, author, and science communicator. References pt-br:Trem ru:Поезд Category:Before the Storm Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Locations Category:Optional Graffiti Location Category:Locations